


Two loves have I...

by Sys



Category: Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare
Genre: Blank Verse, D/s, F/M, M/M, Multi, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sys/pseuds/Sys
Summary: Mucca's prompt suggested that Beatrice should accept Don Pedro's proposal. The plan was for Benedick to do some brooding about that, but things spun out of control just a little...
Relationships: Beatrice/Benedick (Much Ado About Nothing), Beatrice/Benedick/Don Pedro (Much Ado About Nothing), Beatrice/Don Pedro (Much Ado About Nothing), Benedick/Don Pedro (Much Ado About Nothing)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: fandomtrees





	Two loves have I...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



> Happy New Year, Mucca, my dear! I do hope you and yours will have an excellent year 2021. <3 I spent quite a bit of time trying to figure out whether to head for Tolkien or Shakespeare for you, but eventually thought Shakespeare might be more fun. You may note that I've somewhat mixed your different prompts, but while Benedick was game for being melodramatic, he didn't otherwise feel inclined to listen to me.  
> My eternal love and gratitude go to my dear friend the incredible Hamsterwoman whose skill as a poet _vastly_ surpasses mine and who carefully and patiently beta-read this for me. Thank you so much <3

Must not I warn my best-loved Prince and friend?  
Should I keep still as he is woo'd by her?  
Oh she smiles with her lips and eyes so kind,  
But her tongue's sharper than the finest blade.  
She is a witch, her charm costs men their wit,  
Their senses, too, with ease are led astray -  
And yet her poison I would gladly drink,  
To spare my liege, to help him quench his fire.

Let him but bid me give my life for his,  
Oh let him bid me kneel for him once more!  
Was not his smile beyond a Lord's reward?  
Did fingertips not claim my heart and soul?  
Oh let me suffer any wound but this,  
Let me to him renew my ancient vow -  
If I cannot be all he needs in peace,  
Is it not time yet to head back to war?

And yet my heart's not truly his alone,  
No! she commands it with her impish smiles  
When she casts spells then I am lost at sea,  
And but his eyes can guide me safely home.  
At his decree I would be hers awhile;  
At hers I would be ever at his feet -  
Can not I keep faith just to one alone?  
Must I myself surrender to the twain?

Why do I smile at him as she ties knots?  
Why does she kiss me when I sigh his name?  
How can I stay, how not avert my eyes  
When he attends his wife as I'd serve him?  
At meals she oft jests with her cousins dear  
As her love's hand seeks shelter on my knee -  
Yet later her deft fingers torment me  
As she does watch him claim me by her leave.

It's torture, tickling with a peacock's plume,  
If he answers her wit with tender smiles  
And yet I know to stay my tongue for him,  
Seek not to guard his honour with my guile.  
He picks and chooses which battles to win,  
I follow his lead where'er he goes -  
But our Faerie Queen's enticing taunts  
Find ways to make us fence when we're alone.


End file.
